


thought

by Polibs



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polibs/pseuds/Polibs
Summary: A moment in the attic, but without Harry's amnesia. Of his thoughts
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	thought

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a nice story, but my thoughts went the wrong way
> 
> English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes

Harry opens his eyes, trying to figure out where he is. The attic is not immediately recognizable, but it recognizes soft hands much faster.

_Macy_

He wants to ask a lot, find out how much sleep he's had, if everything's okay, if Jordan, who he left alone, is okay. But the voice is gone, and Macy begins to speak. It's hard for Harry to focus on what she's saying, but he's trying. His head aches, but he listens and the meaning slowly comes to him. When the last words fall from her lips, Harry can only stare at them. He has to say something, but the words are confused, just like the thoughts.

_He didn't wait._

_Not believe._

_Humble ourselves._

Harry was used to being a friend, hopelessly in love, with no chance. He knew how to refuse what he wanted most, the first thing his past superiors had taught him. Harry hated himself; he would never admit it. But there was Jimmy, direct proof of self-loathing. He didn't even try to find the light in it. If Jimmy was the worst part of James. That James was a total shit. After all, there is hardly much light in Harry himself. There was no darkness in Jimmy. He was bound, just as Harry had been. Someone else with power. But to admit it was to admit something good about yourself. But it didn't have that in it.

The Charmed ones were given to him in mockery, as if they expected him to screw up. And he did it. In the first few days, when he looked at Macy and his feelings got out of control. She was so bright that he was ready to squint. He said that a person chooses himself and the darkness within her did not define her. And he was afraid that he would soil it in his dirty thoughts and desires.

"Harry?" - Macy asks carefully, and he looks up at her.

"I love you, Macy Vaughn" - the words break off and he doesn't know what to say next.

But don't need to talk. Her lips cover his. Harry quickly takes the initiative, continuing this kiss soft and tender. His thoughts disappeared from his head when Macey snuggled closer, sitting on his knees. He doesn't know what second his hands move to her buttocks, and his lips find the pulse point on her neck to bite lightly. Macy's moan is like pulling off the fuses that were already out of order. He finds her lips again, easily deepening the kiss.


End file.
